Testament dziwaka/II/13
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Część II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} XIII. Ostatnie rzuty kości w grze Hypperbona. Jakaż była radość piątych partnerek, gdy zaledwie dojechały do Richmond, już odebrały wiadomość o uwolnieniu Maksa Réala z Więzienia. — Widzisz, moja najmilsza — wołała Jowita, klaszcząc w ręce — czyż to nie widoczna wola Boża!... I pomyśleć, że są ludzie na tyle głupi, którzy tej Opatrzności łaskawej nie uznają nad sobą, a ileż my Jej winniśmy wdzięczności. — O tak, dobry Bóg nie zapomina o nas gdy tylko my o Nim pamiętamy — odpowiedziała Helena serdecznie wzruszona. Mając teraz jeszcze kilka dni wolnych, a nadto myśl swobodną, zwiedzały przyjaciółki miasto Richmond i jego okolice, Lecz choć starały się nie zwrócić na siebie uwagi, wszyscy się niemi zajmowali, a gdy jeszcze 20-go nadszedł telegram od Tornbrocka z wiadomością, że otrzymanych punktów dwanaście posuwa Helenę Nałęcz do 56-ej przedziałki, Stan Indiana, dzienniki pomieściły jej portrety, jako już pewnej dziedziczki milionów Hypperbona. Aby więc uciec od urządzanych na jej cześć owacyi, postanowiła Polka wyjechać coprędzej na nowe miejsce pobytu. Właśnie zmierzały obie do kasy na dworcu kolei, by zakupić bilety, gdy podszedł do nich marszałek dworu Mistress Migglesy Bullen, znanej w Ameryce milionerki, która podróżuje tylko własnym pociągiem, i która, jadąc właśnie do Indianopolis, uprzejmie zaprasza do siebie piąte partnerki. Jakże tu nie przyjąć takiej grzeczności?... Więc też Helena z Jowitą przeszły do pociągu milionerki, urządzonego z taką wytwornością i zbytkiem, że nie ustępował niczem pociągom królewskim i cesarskim. Obok swych milionów pani Bullen była kobietą wielkiej dobroci serca i inteligencyi; to też serdeczność, z jaką powitała obie skromne panienki, zjednały jej odrazu pełne ich zaufanie. W kosztownie urządzonym salonie, lub w sali jadalnej przy wykwintnych potrawach śniadania i obiadu, zapominając nieledwie, że są w podróży, przegawędziły dzień cały, a gdy stanęły wieczorem w Indianapolis, skąd pani Bullen jechała dalej do Chicago, i w szczerych słowach wyraziły jej swą wdzięczność, zacna dama pożegnała je z czułością matki i wraz życzeniami wygranej, obdarzyła każdą pamiątkowym brylantowym pierścieniem. Już dwa dni przepędziły w stolicy Indyany, która niegdyś była głównem siedliskiem dzikich plemion, dziś handlem i przemysłem stoi na czele ziem Unii, — gdy wracając z przechadzki spostrzegły z wielką radością przed swym hotelem Maksa Réal. — A toż prawdziwa niespodzianka! Skądże się pan tu wziąłeś? — zawołała Jowita, biegnąc ku niemu, gdy Helena więcej powściągliwa, tylko żywym rumieńcem zdradziła, że i jej miłym był widok młodego przyjaciela. — Skąd się wziąłem?... — odpowiedział Réal wesoło. Oto, wstąpiłem jadąc do Philadelphii, by zająć miejsce nieszczęsnego Crabba, osadzonego teraz w Więzieniu. Przeczucie mówiło mi, że już zastanę tu panie, więc nie mogłem sobie odmówić przyjemności powitania ich... Tak wznowiły się przyjemne chwile bliższego poznania w Saint-Louis, — chwile, w których młody artysta miał sposobność upewnienia się co do wzajemności uczuć Heleny. Wspominano przeszłość, mówiono więcej jeszcze o przyszłości, przyczem poczciwa Jowita odgrywała z całą rezygnacyą niezbyt zajmującą rolę cioci opiekunki. Codzienne spacery po mieście i najbliższej okolicy urozmaicały czas; wreszcie przedsięwzięto dalszą nieco wycieczkę do Spring Valley, zachwalonego z pięknego położenia. Lecz niestety przyjemność ta miała być zbyt drogo okupioną. Oto zajęta sobą wesoła i szczęśliwa trójka, nie zauważyła nawet, że już od samego miasta śledzoną była przez czterech ludzi podejrzanego wyglądu, którzy, gdy młodzi przeprawili się przez rzekę i znaleźli w oddalonym, cienistym lesie, rzucili się na nich, usiłując ich obezwładnić. Nie byli to wszakże, jak się później na śledztwie okazało, zwykli rabusie, lecz wysłani przez przeciwną partyę niegodziwcy którzy mieli zamiar uprowadzić piątą partnerkę, aby uniemożliwić jej dalszą grę. Réal, jak każdy Amerykanin, miał zawsze broń przy sobie, lecz choć wystrzały jego z rewolweru powaliły już dwóch opryszków, on sam otrzymał pchnięcie nożem w piersi i krwią zalany padł bez przytomności. W tak krytycznej chwili, cóż miały począć bezbronne kobiety, jak nie wołać z całych sił o pomoc, której jednak naprawdę nie spodziewały się w tym lesie, zdala od mieszkań ludzkich. Opatrzność wszakże widocznie czuwała nad niemi — bo oto nadbiegają myśliwi, polujący właśnie w pobliżu, a na ich widok pierzchają złoczyńcy, pozostawiając nawet rannych swych towarzyszy... Biedna Helena zalana łzami klęknęła przy tym który w jej obronie leży oto teraz, kto wie, zabity może. Ach, czegoby nie dała za pewność, że tak nie jest — że oczy te jeszcze otworzą się — że usta przemówią.... Tymczasem jeden z myśliwych sprowadził ze stacyi doktora, który udzielił rannemu pierwszego opatrunku i choć znalazł ranę głęboką, zapewnił, że przy odpowiedniem staraniu, może w krótkim stosunkowo czasie wrócić do zupełnego zdrowia. Pod jego też opieką przewieziono Réala do miasta, a Helena postanowiła nie odstępować teraz obrońcy swego, czuwać nad nim dniem i nocą — chociażby miała opuścić grę przed jej ukończeniem; — bo czemże dla niej teraz nawet krocie milionów wobec groźnego stanu tego, którego umiłowało jej serce. Ale Jowita nie przestała myśleć za nią praktycznie, i już wyrozumowała sobie, że jej Hela może i tak wygrać partyę, niechby tylko ten rzut kości, który wkrótce nastąpi, dał jej ni mniej ni więcej, tylko potrzebnych siedm punktów. Nie została przecież długo w miłem dla siebie złudzeniu. Już od 9-ej godziny dnia 24-go roznosiciele gazet i telegramów poczęli obwoływać z wielkiem hałasem po ulicach, że siódmy partner, nieznany X. K. Z., otrzymanemi dwunastu punktami, zdobył sześćdziesiątą trzecią przedziałkę. A więc ostatecznie sztandar czerwony powionął nad Illinois, 14 razy powtórzonem w szlachetnej grze po Zjednoczonych Stanach Ameryki.